Survival of the Sexiest
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Set during the Stuck in an RV/Survival of the Hottest episode it's how Beck and Jade deal with the heat in his RV. Enjoy Serene Cullen


Survival of the Sexiest

"It's slowing down," Tori announced as her battery power did indeed start to slow it's turning before it completely stopped.

As a group they all groaned in annoyance before Robbie yelled "NO!" and snatched the fan away. "Come on fan work! Work, spin!"

Beck tried to calm Robbie down calmly before he finally yelled at him and shock him before dismissing him to scream into his pillow.

While Andre announced that he was in fact "extremely hot now." Jade noticed that her boyfriend's shirt was open revealing his somewhat well-toned chest. She completely missed the conversation that seemed to have gone on between Beck and Trina.

Tori's voice snapped her back as she said "we at least have to find something to drink."

Jade tried to distract herself from the heat and her fantasy as she pointed to Beck's fish tank. However when he announced that only dirty water was in it she was running out of hope.

_His tongue trailed down her sweatless stomach and the little saliva he had on his tongue cooled her just a little. He traced his way back up to her breasts and used his teeth to remove her bikini top. His tongue danced around her nipple and she moaned lightly-_

The noise of Trina and Tori fighting over Trina's stupid pink bag shook her from her fantasy, however now a new heat was settling on her. She also realized that Beck's legs were open and just above her. At the discovery of water Jade sprinted up with the rest of the group and after Tori dictated drinking laws and orders she sat in her place behind Robbie and in front of Beck waiting.

Robbie drank the whole cap just before Jade got a drink. She screeched and attacked him. Beck was right behind her but he was more forgiving then she was. She crawled over to the couch and laid down. "Something's dripping on me," she announced. Beck, as hot and tiered as he was, crawled over to her to see if she was ok.

"Nothing's dripping," he told her.

"Yes look on my arm," she protested holding her arm out to him. "See?" she touched her forehead as he examined her arm. "And on my forehead, what's going on what's happening?" Jade asked panicked.

"You're sweating," Beck said slowly trying not to alarm her.

"No!" she refused "no I'm not I don't sweat. I am not sweating!"

"Look at me-"

"No!"

"Look at me!"

"NO!"

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled grabbing her arms trying to get her to understand.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"You're sweating," he said calmly and articulately. Jade's only response was a high frequency squeak and falling to the floor in a tantrum.

Tori gave her stupid take on 'Catherine obvious' and the group switched positions eventually. Jade ended up laying down on Beck's bed and Beck was leaned against a corner of it.

Jade came to the conclusion that she refused to sweat for no good reason she sat up and grabbed his collar and ripped him to her, not yet laying down. She pressed her entire body to his and he reacted like he normally would in his trailer. One hand grabbed her waist desperately trying to fuse their hips together and the other went to her head pulling her lips closer too. Her emotions were already on haywire and his brain was shot from the heat and their kiss radiated with a passion they hadn't had before.

Someone cleared their throat and Beck, being the considerate one, pulled away. "Sorry," he said breathlessly.

"I'm not," Jade said pushing him back on the bed "I'm hot and when I make out with you I don't remember that. So guess what you're doing!" she nearly screeched at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said as she climbed on top of him straddling him and combing her hair back. She licked her lips before lowering her head and capturing his lips again. His hands cradled her face as he pulled her closer. His eyes were tightly shut as he moaned into the kiss. Jade's eyes were closed as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue along his bottom lip.

"How are you guys not getting hotter from that?" Tori's annoying voice asked.

Jade ignored it and when Beck broke to answer her Jade snarled at him. "It's a different, better, distracting kind of heat," he explained. Jade got off of him and made her way to other side of the trailer "Jade?" Beck said clearly missing his girlfriend's company.

"If you'd rather talk to Tori then make-out with me that's your decision," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Jade don't be like that," he whined from the bed where she'd pinned him.

"No, no if you don't want to focus on me that's fine. Get Tori to make out with you if you enjoy her company so much," she quickly added "do that and you're out one hot goth girlfriend."

"Baby," Beck whined using the last bit of strength he had to get up and walk over to her. "Please come back," he begged. He knew she _loved _it when he begged, for anything.

She crossed her arms and turned to him "convince me to come back," she said looking annoyed.

"You don't think it's even a little weird that you guys are having a hard core make-out on Beck's bed with all of us here?" Andre asked.

"One we aren't doing that right now we're going to do it. And two it's not going to stop at a hard core make-out."

Beck's eyes sparked with delight as he picked her up bridal style not know the words to convince her and carried her back over to the bed.

"How am I doing at convincing?" he asked smiling at her.

She giggled, yes giggled as he put her down on the bed "you're getting somewhere." She took his face in her hands again and kissed him hard. "So sexy," she muttered running her hands under his already unbuttoned shirt and pushing it off of him.

"Um!" Tori said alarmed "how far past 'hard core make-out' are you guys going?"

"As far as I want," Jade snapped.

"But I mean you guys are still virgins right so, you know you're not going to do _that_ right?" Trina asked joining her sister.

Both chuckled and kissed before turning back to them. "I lost my virginity to Beck a year and a half ago. We're going to have _sex_ if that's were my hormones and this heat takes me."

"You guys aren't virgins?" Andre asked.

Jade groaned "no we aren't," Jade said and then kissed Beck hard ignoring the group.

Beck put his fingers under her bikini top and hesitated "are you sure you want to do this in front of everyone?"

"If they have a pepping issue that's there problem not mine. My problem is I'm horny and hot and you aren't satisfying me sexually yet."

"Got it," Beck said untying her bikini in the back. Her breasts didn't stay on display long because soon Beck's hand was covering one from view and his mouth was hiding the other. Jade moaned and Robbie and Andre shifted uncomfortably as they developed problems beneath their swim trunks.

Beck lightly sucked on her left nipple while his fingers pinched and pulled lightly at the other. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. Her moaning didn't stop but she blushed lightly. His mouth abandoned her nipple and kissed its way up to her neck where he paused and nibbled lightly at her pale skin. She moaned lightly disappointed he moved around her neck looking for _that_ spot. When he bit lightly on it she moaned and threw her head back to give him better access. He nipped and sucked at it relentlessly until he saw it turn a light pink, he knew within the hour it'd be a bright and vibrant red.

He moved up and kissed her swollen lips. She kissed him back closing her eyes and tossing her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down her sides reaching the skirt tied loosely around her waist and her bikini bottoms. He undid the loose know on her cover up and tossed it aside. He then slowly peeled the bikini off of her. Robbie and Andre bit their tongues to hold in a groan. And oh God Jade got a bikini wax the two got harder. Trina and Tori both glanced at each other becoming uncomfortably aware of their un-bikini waxed selves.

Beck rubbed in circles on her core and she groaned in anticipation. "Jade," he groaned burying his face in her neck "you're so wet," he said grinding his fingers on her more.

"You aren't helping to fix that problem," she groaned.

He chuckled "we both know you'll still be wet when I'm done."

"Oh stop it!" Andre yelled at the two dirty talking.

"I swear to God I'll kill you for OH!" Jade screamed as Beck took advantage of her distraction to slip inside her. Jade's head fell back as she moaned in pleasure. Beck drove his hand into her over and over again each time going deeper into her core. She was screaming with pleasure as he hit a sweet spot with each movement. "BECK!" Jade screamed/moaned as she released all over his hand.

"Oh baby," Beck moaned lowering his head and cleaning her from top to bottom.

"This is so not right!" Robbie complained as he watched Beck pleasure his girlfriend.

Normally Jade would have snapped at Robbie's stupid comment and told him just where he could shove his ideas but right now she was too high off of Beck. Beck's tongue trailed the length of Jade's clit cleaning her of the juices she spilled and putting her dangerously close to being messy all over again. When he was pleased that she was clean he kissed her again.

"Your turn," Jade said flipping them and shoving his trunks down. He was already excited and standing very much erect. "Mine," she smirked lowering her head to him wasting not time. It was Tori and Trina's turn to lick their lips as they saw Beck completely naked.

"You ever done that?" Tori asked Trina nodding to where Jade continued to bob her head up and down on Beck.

"No," Trina said, throat dry, "you?"

"Uh-uh," Tori answered staring as well.

Beck buried his hand in Jade's hair as her tongue swirled around him. "Jade," he whined as she almost released him from her lips. However then she took all of him in again and he moaned loudly tightening his grip on her hair. "Jade," he strangled out as he came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked up and down his shaft to be sure he was clean.

"Ready?" she asked crawling up on him.

"Totally you want me on top?"

"No," she said pushing him back down from where he was about to get up from. She lifted herself up and made sure she was hovering over him before she went down. Both moaned in ecstasy as they were rejoined.

"I hate them," Robbie said.

"I hate them more," Trina said.

"I hate her," Tori said to herself looking lustfully at Beck.

"Hi everyone!" Cat yelled throwing open the door. No one moved from watching Jade and Beck. "Uh guys? Oh!" she said her eyes and ears catching up with Jade and Beck's antics.

Jade moaned as she lifted herself up again and slammed down on him eliciting another moan from him. The two finished and Cat was the only one with a cherry red face. "I love you," Jade whispered laying on his chest and cuddling in.

"I love you too," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Guys?" Cat squeeked.

"Cat!" Tori noticed this time.

"What's going on?" Cat asked scared and confused.

"Jade and I were just taking our minds off the heat," Beck said.

"Why didn't you just go outside?" Cat asked.

"The door was locked there was a huge RV parked right outside!" Tori said suddenly realizing they were free.

Jade and Beck threw on their swimsuits quickly and they all rushed into the ocean.


End file.
